


My House, My Rules

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Lucifer's Baby Sister [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	My House, My Rules

You’d fallen asleep on Ben’s chest, not even thinking of Lucifer. Most mornings your alarm went off, and you would be up before Lucifer would have to get you. That morning, however, the feeling of Ben being yanked from your bed was what woke you. It took you a moment to figure out what was happening. “Lucifer, stop!” You yelled. You’d always called him dad, but you needed to get his attention. “ _STOP_!” You cried out as you scrambled out of bed and after them.

Lucifer had thrown Ben out of your bedroom, and stalked out after him. You could tell that he was pissed, just from his body language. Ben groaned, having such a rude awakening. Without giving him a chance to say anything, Lucifer grabbed him by the throat and picked him up, pinning him to the wall. “What the hell were you thinking?” He growled. “Sleeping with _MY_ daughter in _MY_ house.” His voice was dripping with venom.

Never, in all the time since you’d been able to control your powers, had you used them against Lucifer. Or to get out of trouble. “Fuck.” You sighed. Grabbing the back of Lucifer’s shirt, you pulled, hoping he’d let go of Ben. “Leave him alone!” You snapped at him as Ben coughed, holding his throat. You were between the two of them. 

Lucifer glared, his eyes glowing red. “I come home to find you sleeping with him? In your room?”

“SLEEPING. CLOTHED!” You pointed out. “Nothing happened! We kissed, we fell asleep!”

“You know the rules. _NO BOYS_ in your room.”

You clenched your jaw. “You didn’t even need that rule! How many dates have a been on? _Huh_? How many times have you heard me talk about boys at school? I was the freak, Lucifer. I couldn’t get close to people because then they might find out I live with the fucking _Devil_!” You teared up. “They might find out that I’m not human. I’m not normal. That my Father is **_GOD_** , and that he’s a pretty fucking shitty father, at that. Ben is the only boy who has ever kissed me. He is the only person that I’ve let get close to me. What do you want from me? To keep myself locked up because you have some sick idea that you can control what happens with my body?”

Lucifer stepped forward. “My house. My rules.” His voice was low.

Shaking your head, you sighed. “It’s not your house. It’s Nick’s.” You spat. Moving to Ben’s side, you took his hand and snapped the fingers on your other hand. It was the first time you’d tried to move more than just yourself, but you didn’t have a choice. You’d snapped the two of you to the swings you had been sitting on when he’d first promised to protect you. You pulled him into a hug and cried. “I have to send you back.” You told him quietly. “I’m sorry.”

“What?” Ben stepped back.

“He’ll _kill_ you, Ben.” You wiped your cheek. “Dean was at my house looking for you. Call him, and I’ll snap you to him.”

He shook his head. “Come with me!”

You gave him a smile and put your hand on his cheek. “There’s nowhere on Earth that I can hide from them. I’ll snap to you when I can. I just can’t see him put his hands on you like that again.”

Ben pulled you into a kiss. “Spend the day with me first?” He asked, his forehead against yours. “I’m sure we can pull that off.”

Smiling, you nodded. “I know where we can go.” You snapped the pair of you to the middle of the woods. There was an old, run down log cabin that you’d found one day when you were mad at Lucifer and popped away by accident.

“You want to spend our time… _here_?” He chuckled.

Lacing your fingers with his, you pulled him through the door, that was barely hanging on. “I want to spend my day here.” You told him, moving so you were in his arms. “Please?”


End file.
